User blog:TheJoshinator2015/Spook-E Crew RP Blog
This is a blog for RPs based on my HTFF spinoff "The Spook-E Crew". Spook-E RPs follow the mysterious adventures of four mystery investigators and a crow, and a few others who tag along with them, as they go around the globe and beyond to solve famous mysteries and urban legends. Whether it is about a marauding mummy, some hideous zombies, places like the Bermuda Triangle, Stonehenge, Atlantis and Hell itself, cryptids like Nessie, Bigfoot and the Mothman and strange phenomena like UFOs and spontaneous combustion, anyone is going to have a terrifyingly good time. Main Members: Cryptie (character by Lord O'Darkness): '''The blue star-nosed mole who is the leader of the group. He is able to provide better explanations than Mystery, which sometimes makes Mystery a little bit envious. Cryptie also has loads of equipment that is capable of nabbing any elusive specimen. Cryptie is sometimes shown to have a dark side, mostly when it comes to cryptids like Bigfoot. Out of all four members, Cryptie is the bravest. '''Bastion (character by Winklekinkle): '''The grey rabbit who has a headband on his ear. He has the shortest attention-span of any member of the group. He is also gullible and can run into danger. Aside from that, Bastion is a paranormal expert and is a trustworthy member. After all, he's just a guy who likes looking into dark and mysterious places like caves and forests and such. '''Mystery: '''The orange squirrel who has a distinctive pair of glasses. Mystery is the brains and bookworm of the group, although Cryptie provides better explanations than her. Mystery is the sister of Ami and is willing to help her in any dire situation. The pair of glasses on her head is no ordinary pair of specs. They are smart-glasses that can shoot lasers and zoom into things. However, Mystery is not a good runner and doesn't like being bored. '''Ami: '''The yellow chipmunk who is the sister of Mystery. Ami is the brawns of the group. Like Bastion, Ami can be clueless and gullible, but her sister Mystery is often there to help her out. Ami sometimes argues with Mystery, but that's what sisters do, right? Ami is known for possessing great strength and agility and is a martial arts master. Monsters and bad guys will think twice before tangling with this firecracker. Ami's real name is Amelia, but she prefers being called otherwise. '''Crow: '''The animal mascot of the crew. Crow is Bastion's pet crow. One thing Crow is known for is helping the group if they are too tied up, from buzzing around bad guys to using modest appliances. Crow communicates with squawks. He sometimes messes things up. But everyone makes mistakes from time to time. '''Recurring characters: '''Robby: '''A red crow who is a grave robber. He is notoriously known for tricking the crew into entering dangerous places and leaving them there. '''Poachy (character by Yellow-Spider-Kitty): '''A poacher who is always on a hunt for endangered species and cryptids. '''Josh: '''A white/grey chipmunk who is a good friend with the crew. He often warns them of impending danger. '''The Ghost (character by Winklekinkle): '''A ghost who is often to blame for strange happenings. He can be an ally now and then. '''Hiss (character by Lord O'Darkness): '''A mongoose who is a reptile hunter. He has an Australian accent. MYSTERIES DONE/IN PROGRESS: #Are You My Mummy? (The Mummy) - In progress IDEAS FOR MYSTERIES: #Don't Have an Owl, Man! (The Owlman) #Ashes to Ashes (Spontaneous combustion) #The Bowling Dead (Zombies) #Them Stones (Stonehenge) #Down in the Depths (Atlantis) #Alienated! (Aliens) #You Letter Believe It! (The Zodiac Killer) #A Very Ness-y Day (Loch Ness Monster) #Dead Pirates Tell No Tales (Pirate ghost) #See You Later, Sewer Gator (Sewer alligators) Category:Blog posts